5 things Ralph claims to have forgotten about Jack
by dontcallmechica
Summary: A Five Things style fic. Slash. JackRalph.


Disclaimer: As cool as it would be to own _Lord of the Flies_, I don't. It is the **very much-respected** property of William Golding and whoever else happens to own it. Please don't sue me! I only have four dollars and eighteen cents. That's barely enough for a Happy Meal.

So this is my first fanfic ever, so I'm kind of nervous. I'm not sure about the whole rating thing, so I made it T. If you think it needs to be changed, just let me know. Self-edited, so I'm sorry for any OOC-ness and typos. This story fits into book canon, so Piggy and Simon are dead, Ralph is alive, and the kids have been rescued. Also, because I am the all-powerful writer, I say that there are pomegranates on the island, although in real life I'm not so sure. I hope you all enjoy it! There may be a sequel. Comments are very much appreciated.

-

1. The last thing Jack ever said to him.

The hunt was over. He was alive, unharmed, and finally rescued. The air Ralph inhaled felt clean and unrestricted in his lungs.

He wasn't entirely surprised when Jack grabbed his shoulder moments away from entering his father's car. Ralph expected him to deliver a half-sincere apology. Or maybe even a blow to the head. Not that it mattered. He didn't particularly care if he never saw Jack Merridew again in his life.

At least, that's what he told himself.

Ralph waited, but nothing happened. They just silently held eye contact, Jack's hand warm on his shoulder, until a cough from his father reminded him that it was time to leave. After a moment, Jack awkwardly removed his hand. He bid a good day to Ralph's father and left.

As the car was pulling away, he took one last look back, spotting red hair in the mass of people. Jack gave him a steady glance and mouthed, "Goodbye."

He could still feel the echo of Jack's handprint on his shoulder.

--

2. The song Jack always used to hum.

It was nothing special. A simple, yet moving melody.

During the earlier days on the island, Ralph learned it by heart without meaning to, having heard Jack hum it so often. Sometimes, he would hum along with Jack when they were watching the fire at night.

Several weeks after he returned home, he began humming it whenever he was alone. The song reminded Ralph of bittersweet memories from what seemed like another life. A life that seemed impossibly surreal.

He never found out from Jack what the name of the song was. He won't find out the title until he hears it on a classical radio station nineteen months after his rescue.

_Rhosymedre._

_---_

3. Their only kiss.

It was a brief press of their lips in the shadows of the trees, hidden from suspicious eyes.

What he remembers most is not the actual kiss (which made his chest tighten into throbbing knots of _wonderful_), but the way they stood into each other, before and after, hovering in a glow that felt like it could easily last for all of eternity.

----

4. His favorite fruit on the island.

Ralph never actually saw Jack eat any fruit, but whenever Ralph accidentally brushed Jack's shoulder or sat closely to him, there was always a feeble aroma of pomegranate.

Ralph buys the occasional pomegranate scented candle (but that's **rare**, because he doesn't want to seem like a girl). He always has at least one pomegranate in his fruit stock, even if he knows he'll never get around to eating it.

-----

5. Where Jack is now.

Sometimes, he'll spot a flash of red hair on the street, and he'll feel like dropping whatever he's doing in order to sprint after maybe-Jack.

Sometimes when he does try to get a closer look, he'll discover it's not him. He can't help but feel a little pang of misery in his gut every time it happens.

Years pass.

Ralph learns from a newspaper that Jack has been living in a town adjacent to his for a long time. He wonders if that was a coincidence.

Three days pass.

Ralph goes to that town and sits down on a random bench. His vision wanders as he watches the townspeople go by, not entirely sure what he was hoping for.

Then he sees him. Jack is at the café across the street sitting at a table alone, reading a book.

A single heartbeat passes. Then, Ralph is across the street ordering coffee. He takes a deep breath and sneaks a glance over at Jack, who takes a sip of his drink and turns the page. When his order is ready, Ralph walks over to Jack's table and sits down. Automatically, Jack begins to protest without even glancing at the newcomer. But when he finally _does_ look up, he stops immediately. Jack's amazed eyes lock with his. Ralph breaks into his first genuine smile in a long time.

"Hey, Jack."

Fin.


End file.
